robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Northern Annihilator
The Northern Annihilator was the first of two Annihilators broadcast as part of the Christmas Specials in 2000. It was hosted by Craig Charles and Julia Reed with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. The Northern Annihilator was originally broadcast on December 29, 2000 on BBC Two. Competing Robots *Spikasaurus *Dominator 2 *Killerhurtz *Suicidal Tendencies *Stinger *Chaos 2 Round 1 The six robots came together and immediately started testing each other out. Suicidal Tendencies flipped Dominator 2 over, overturning itself in the process, but Dominator 2 was able to right itself. Killerhurtz attacked Spikasaurus, but was seperated by Chaos 2 attempting to flip the two machines together. Killerhurtz attacked Spikasaurus again and tried to drive it around whilst the other four had their own tussle. However, Spikasaurus then drove Killerhurtz up the bi-wedge shape of Dominator 2, knocking it over. Unlike Dominator 2, Killerhurtz had difficulty self-righting and it only managed because Spikasaurus rammed it back over. Chaos 2 then tried to flip it out of the arena, but failed and was attacked by Dominator 2. It then managed to overturn Killerhurtz again and tried to flip it out of the arena once more, but Killerhurtz just managed to escape. As Stinger, Spikasaurus and Suicidal Tendencies had their own private duel, Killerhurtz and Dominator 2 suddenly herded Chaos 2 into an arena wall and attacked it with their axes. At this point, all of the other robots, including the House Robots, went over and attacked the champion. After having its back cover torn off by Dominator 2 and its flipper damaged by Killerhurtz and Shunt, Chaos 2 was rendered immobile. Spikasaurus had also immobilised Suicidal Tendencies, but it was too late to save the champion. Eliminated: Chaos 2 Round 2 As soon as the match started, Killerhurtz charged straight at Stinger, who was knocked over upon impact. However, the spike of Killerhurtz's axe had also punctured one of Stinger's tyres and damaged the ariel within it. This, in effect, completely immobilised one of the wheels, leaving Stinger only able to spin in a circle. Dominator 2 attacked it briefly, before joining Suicidal Tendencies and Spikasaurus in attacking Killerhurtz. Sgt Bash also tried to attack Killerhurtz, who hit it with its own axe. However, it was dragged over in the process, but it was able to self-right much more successfully this time. The match was stopped at this point, as Stinger was clearly not moving freely. Eliminated: Stinger Round 3 Once again, Dominator 2 went out on its way to attack Killerhurtz. However, Spikasaurus, now with more room to get up to top speed, turned its attention to Suicidal Tendencies, driving into its side and impaling it with its spikes. It then slammed Suicidal Tendencies into the arena wall twice, but Suicidal Tendencies was able to escape. Eventually, the two decided to attack Killerhurtz again, who tried to escape. However, as the other three robots gave chase, Suicidal Tendencies began to go into a series of stops and starts, before finally grinding to a halt altogether. Dominator 2 then drove into the CPZ and was flipped by Matilda, but it self-righted easily. Eliminated: Suicidal Tendencies Round 4 Once again, the two unseeded machines ganged up on Killerhurtz. Dominator 2 hit it with its axe and managed to puncture the gas canister, rendering Killerhurtz's weapon inoperable. As Killerhurtz tried to escape, Spikasaurus rammed into it from behind and slammed it against the arena wall. However, this resulted in it getting its spikes stuck in Killerhurtz's shell. Unable to get it off, Spikasaurus continued to ram Killerhurtz some more, until the two ran into Sir Killalot, who seperated the two by cutting Spikasaurus' spikes off. Killerhurtz was finally able to escape, only to crash straight into the robot entry gate, "praying that it would open up" (as described by the team after the match). Unable to move, Killerhurtz was eliminated. Eliminated: Killerhurtz Round 5 The two finalists got off to a strong start, but it was Dominator 2, by far the favorite, who got the first blow, hitting Spikasaurus with its axe. Spikasaurus retaliated by charging Dominator 2 into Dead Metal's CPZ, but in turn, it got stuck in the arena wall. Dominator 2 recovered and hit Spikasaurus with its axe. Spikasaurus managed to escape, and the two began circling each other, but Dominator came up on top, pushed Spikasaurus away and hit it again and again, puncturing the armour and breaking Spikasaurus' roll-cage srimech completely. Spikasaurus managed to fight off each attack, but couldn't bring its own spikes into play effectively. However, as the fight wore on, Dominator 2 suddenly ground to a complete stop. The House Robots quickly attacked Dominator 2, whereby it was flipped by the arena flipper and pitted, leaving the battered Spikasaurus as the unlikely victor. Northern Annihilator Champion: Spikasaurus Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Annihilators